The present invention relates to a lifting device for lifting articles and, in particular, motor vehicles, and in particular to a lifting platform. Lifting platforms of this type are known from the prior art. These lifting platforms in this case usually have one or more lifting devices which have elements which are movable in a vertical direction and upon which a motor vehicle is positioned in order to be lifted in this way. In particular, multiple-ram lifting platforms, which lift the motor vehicle with a plurality of lifting devices or lifting rams respectively arranged at a distance from one another, are known in this case from the prior art. It is usual in this case for these lifting devices to have arranged between them rigid cross members and/or articulated cross members which ensure that the two lifting devices move upwards or downwards simultaneously. During operation, however, these cross members can be intrusive.
The object of the present invention is therefore to make available a lifting platform which can dispense with a mechanical coupling of this type between the lifting devices.